


Старый пес

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, Gercog



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog
Summary: У попа была собака,Она спасала его от мрака,Она давала ему тепло,Когда, казалось бы, все сгнило…





	Старый пес

 

_У попа была собака,_  
_Она спасала его от мрака,_  
_Она давала ему тепло,_  
_Когда, казалось бы, все сгнило…_  
_(с)_

  
  
«Знаешь, когда-то я готов был получить пулю за тебя».  
  
Мерный писк приборов — единственный звук, что он слышал сейчас. Его и эту фразу, которую говорил смутно знакомый голос.  
  
«Знаешь...»  
  
Откуда-то пришел страх, а вместе с ним боль, очерчивающая контуры тела, позволяющая осознать себя, вспомнить... Вспомнить.  
  
Память была как кусочки пазла, разбросанного по сознанию в исключительном хаосе. Ярче всего оказался кусочек с немного грустной, конопатой девочкой. У нее были светлые волосы и характерный прищур. «Папина дочка», — подумал он, глядя на яркое воспоминание, и в этот момент девочка улыбнулась, изменяясь на глазах. Вот она уже старше, грязные волосы висят сосульками, на лице написаны ужас и неверие. Он прижимает ее к себе изо всех сил, стирает слезы с грязных щек, шепчет что-то успокаивающее. «Все кончено, милая, все кончено, ты жива...»  
  
Конечно, жива, да, он помнит, какое облегчение испытал тогда, потому что сам думал, что потерял ее. Она мелко дрожит, он прижимает ее к себе, оборачивается и говорит кому-то: «Спасибо... Спасибо, Ник».  
  
  
Ник!  
  
  
«...готов был получить пулю за тебя».  
  
Молодой чернокожий парень смотрит на него прямо и уверенно, лицо выражает твердый и несгибаемый характер. Александру всегда нравились такие люди: крепкие, самоуверенные, идущие к своей цели без оглядки на трудности и страх.  
  
Лицо парня приблизилось, трансформировалось. Исчезли волосы, правый глаз скрыла повязка, и Александр увидел перед собой дуло пистолета.  
  
  
«...пулю... за тебя...»  
  
  
Он вспомнил вспышки огня, две. Невыносимую боль, раздирающую грудь. Небо за высокими окнами, где взрывались и горели хэлликериеры, и вместе с ними рушились все его планы, надежды. Вся его жизнь. Прежде, чем смерть окутала его спасительной мглой, Александр успел увидеть, как один из хэлликериеров врезался в окна, и как красиво брызнули вокруг него осколки стекла. Ярко полыхнул взрыв, а за ним пришла темнота…  
  
  
Александр резко выдохнул и открыл глаза. Приборы тревожно запищали, возвещая о том, что он пришел в себя. В комнате остро пахло плесенью и сыростью. Тусклая желтая лампочка выхватывала из темноты голые бетонные стены и несколько допотопного вида медицинских приборов. Александр медленно выдохнул и попробовал сесть, но грудь немедленно прорезала острая боль, а тело было столь слабым, что он чуть не потерял сознание снова от одного только усилия.  
  
— Лучше лежи и не двигайся, — сообщил ему знакомый по воспоминаниям голос. Правда, в памяти он был не таким хриплым и усталым.  
  
— Фью...ри... — выдохнул Александр, с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы.  
  
— Он самый, — говоривший выдвинулся из тени, навис над ним. Лицо гораздо более уставшее, чем ему помнилось, повязки нет, вместо нее солнцезащитные очки. И как он что-то видит сквозь них в такой темноте?..  
  
— Пить... — выдохнул Александр, потому что следом за памятью и сознанием к нему вернулась совершенно невыносимая жажда.  
  
— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Ник и пропал из поля зрения. Но уже через мгновение вернулся, приподнял его голову и воткнул в губы трубочку. Александр жадно потянул в себя восхитительно прохладную воду, жадно глотая. Он так торопился, что подавился и закашлялся, но Ник терпеливо держал его, позволив продышаться, а затем дал еще воды, напоив как следует. Когда Александр уже больше не мог глотать, Ник аккуратно уложил его обратно, походя провел рукой по его щеке большим пальцем, и в этом жесте были столь непривычные нежность и забота.  
  
Приятные.  
  
Желанные.  
  
Давно позабытые.  
  
— Что?.. Что случилось?.. — говорить стало немного легче. Александр внимательно смотрел на Ника, пытаясь вспомнить что-то еще после того взрыва в Трискелионе, и не мог. — Где я?...  
  
— В бункере, — информативно сообщил Ник, жестко усмехнувшись. — В том самом, кстати, в котором я сам вернулся к жизни после того покушения. Помнишь?.. Ты приказал своей ручной шавке пристрелить меня, и он даже почти справился.  
  
— Помню... — Александр и правда помнил. Разрозненный пазл сложился в осознанную картину памяти, и он вспомнил даже горечь во рту после того, как ему пришлось озвучить приказ Зимнему Солдату. Он до последнего надеялся избежать прямого устранения директора ЩИТа, но не получилось. Дело Гидры было важнее любых личных привязанностей.  
  
Важнее любви.  
  
— Отлично. — Ник хмыкнул и поднялся, ушел куда-то в сторону, так что Пирс больше не мог его видеть. Послышались металлический звон и скрип. Что-то там происходило, сбоку, и Александру пришлось напрячь все тело, чтобы повернуть голову к источнику звука. У него получилось, но в полумраке все равно было сложно разглядеть детали. Фьюри толкал к кровати какую-то тележку со странным прибором сверху. Смутно знакомым... Вот черт.  
  
— Черт... — выдохнул Александр, когда тележка подкатилась к самой кровати и Ник начал подключать к прибору провода.  
  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво сообщил он, методично подсоединяя кабели к блоку питания в нужной последовательности, — я ведь готов был получить пулю за тебя. Все эти годы. Все эти чертовы годы. Но ты выбрал сраную Гидру, а не меня. Это горько, Аль, горько и несправедливо. Было ебать как печально вернуться к жизни в этом вот бункере и осознать, что ты оттолкнул меня и предал.  
  
— Ник…  
  
— Нет, не говори ничего. Ты уже все сказал тогда, в Потомаке. Знаешь, у Гидры еще так много голов... Я собираюсь в Европу. Уничтожу все отростки этой долбаной гадины, забравшей у меня ЩИТ. И тебя, — Ник вдруг опустил руки, повернулся к Александру и посмотрел ему в глаза. За темными линзами взгляд его не читался, но Александр и так знал, что он полон решимости и боли. Он просто слишком давно и слишком хорошо знал Ника, чтобы какие-то очки могли от него это скрыть. — Почему, Аль?.. Почему ты мне ничего не сказал, ни разу? Чем тебя соблазнила эта херь? Ты же был для меня всем, Аль. Всем. И я думал, что тоже значу для тебя хоть что-то.  
  
— Гидра обещала мне власть над миром... — тихо выдохнул Александр, прикрывая глаза. Он не хотел видеть Ника и тот прибор, что он держал в руках.  
  
— А я обещал тебе любовь, — сообщил Ник так же тихо. Его голос дрогнул только на мгновение, показывая, что ему по-настоящему больно.  
  
— А ты обещал любовь... — эхом отозвался Пирс. И когда его лба коснулся ледяной металл, он не выдержал, распахнул глаза и взмолился: — Не надо, Ник!.. Прошу.  
  
— Я больше не могу тебе доверять, — сообщил Ник, покачав головой. Снова уткнулся в прибор, приводя его в готовность. — Но и потерять тебя снова не хочу. Это вот — оптимальное решение. Мы уедем в Европу и будем доживать там. Я оставлю тебе... Кое-что. То, что пригодится мне для уничтожения Гидры.  
  
— Нет, Ник, прошу... Прошу... — Александр закусил губу, почувствовав, как по щекам текут слезы. Он боялся не столько мучительной боли, сколько того, что придет за ней. Пустоты. Всепоглощающей, бессмысленной пустоты, которую он столько раз видел в глазах Зимнего после обнулений.  
  
— Извини, — Ник силой впихнул в его рот капу и врубил электричество.  
  
  
  
Он сидел рядом с кушеткой и гладил старую, морщинистую руку Александра, задумчиво вглядываясь в его лицо. Тот не был суперсолдатом и приходил в себя после процедуры куда медленнее. Ник внимательно вслушивался в писк приборов и задумчиво смотрел в лицо единственного человека, которого любил всю свою жизнь. Рядом с которым он, старый пес, ощущал себя живым и нужным, благодаря которому нашел призвание и прожил насыщенную и яркую жизнь. Из-за которого потерял все.  
  
Стоило бросить его под обломками Трискелиона, навсегда вычеркнуть из своей жизни, забыть, как страшный сон — но Ник не мог. Он вернулся тогда, нашел его и переправил в бункер. Нашел независимых врачей, и пока те делали сложнейшую операцию, вытащил нужные документы из одного из своих тайников. Паспорта, которые когда-то, совершенно по наитию, оформил на них обоих. Супруги Смит, Алекс и Николас, два старых пидораса. Решили купить домик в Западной Европе, чтобы тихонько доживать на пенсии на живописном берегу посреди нигде.  
  
Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. Но старый пес не мог бросить своего хозяина, не имел права. Не мог позволить Александру умереть со всей этой гнилью в душе.  
  
— Мы обязательно все исправим, вместе, — сообщил он Александру, а потом поднес его руку ко рту и вжался губами в холодные сухие пальцы. — Обязательно, слышишь?  
  
Веки Александра дрогнули и приоткрылись. Взгляд был расфокусирован и пуст. Он разлепил губы, на которых еще виднелись следы кровавой пены и выдохнул, тихо, но разборчиво:  
  
— Я готов исполнять.


End file.
